beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Suosikkimusiikkisi?
Animesoundtrackit, tietyt elokuva- ja videopelisoundtrackit, osa metallimusiikista, tietyn tyylinen tekno, rockmusiikki suurimmalti osalti, ZA WARUDO ja eeppinen urkumusiikki.--B14 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.02 (UTC) Plää. --Päsmäri 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 14.41 (UTC) :Paras ja ehdottomasti asiallisin kommentti tällä sivulla tähän mennessä.--B14 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 14.56 (UTC) Itse suosin eniten metallin eri alalajeja (toki paskojakin bändejä ja kappaleita on aina mukana). Osa teknosta ja 8-bittisestä on myös melko hyvää. Pelimusiikki on lähellä sydäntä (puolinörtti kun olen), kuten myös kauhu- ja fantasiaelokuvien kappaleet. Popista minulle kelpaa jotkin Michael Jacksonin kappaleet. Suurin osa muusta musiikista menettelee, kunhan sitä ei toisteta radiosta 3 kertaa päivästä. Vähiten pidän iskelmästä, "amispopista", egoilevasta hip hopista ja amerikkalaisesta liukuhihnamusiikista (blargh). Myös entisten Idols-"tähtien" tekemä musiikki saa ihoni kananlihalle. --Neo Abyssos 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 15.14 (UTC) Musiikkimakuni painottuu vahvasti romantiikan ajalle ominaiseen tyyliin, mutta harrastan myös barokin ja klassisen kauden teoksia; toisinaan viehätyn myös joistakin ns. "vanhan" ja "uuden" musiikin tuotoksista. Olen enemmän kallellani puhtaaseen orkesterimusiikkiin kuin oopperaan. Pidän erityisen kovasti tietyistä instrumenteista, kuten sellosta, klarinetista ja vaskipuhaltimista. Liedit tapaavat jättää minut kylmäksi, pois lukien Richard Straussin kuuluisat neljä viimeistä. Pidän jossain määrin marssimusiikista. Barokkiin luokiteltavista säveltäjistä erityisessä suosiossani ovat teknisesti käsittämättömän täydellinen J. S. Bach, draamaa ja kontrapunktia suurenmoisesti yhdistävä teatraalisempi Händel sekä Georg Philipp Telemann, joka osoittaa historian laajimpiin kuuluvassa sävellystuotannossa hallitsevansa ihailtavan suvereenisti kaikki aikansa musiikin tyylit ja lajit. Klassisen kauden säveltäjistä Haydn ja Mozart tuottivat aina vain tuoreutensa säilyttävää, kaleidoskooppimaista musiikkia, jossa on jotain hyvin myönteistä ja piristävää. Romantiikaksi laajasti katsottavan aika- ja tyylikauden säveltäjistä nautin maininnan arvoisesti seuraavien musiikista: Beethoven, jonka teoksissa räiskyy säveltäjän persoonallisuus erikoisen henkilökohtaisella tavalla; Berlioz, joka on huikean omaperäinen ja omapäinen audiaalisessa pyrotekniikassaan; Brahms, jonka musiikin tekninen täydellisyys ei milloinkaan peitä sen syvää emotionaalista latausta; Bruckner, jonka monumentaalisissa sinfonioissa on puhdistavaa, pitkäjännitteistä voimaa; tunnelmaa ainutlaatuisesti luova panteistinen Delius; kansallismielinen Dvořák, jonka musiikissa vuorotteleva melankolisuus ja riemullisuus tekevät hänestä universaalin taiteilijan; pröystäilemätöntä arvokkuutta huokuva Elgar; hivelevän harmoninen ja voimia uudistava, rentouttava Fauré; myöhäisromanttinen ihmelahjakkuus Korngold; taituruudellaan häikäisevä Liszt, jonka orkesterimusiikki on tosin mahtipontista mutta aliarvostettua; mammuttimaista äänimaailmaa hallitseva dramaattinen Mahler; Mendelssohn, jonka musiikki on aina hienostunutta ja viimeisteltyä ja jossa romantiikan syvyys kohtaa klassismin kirkkaan kuulauden; hurja Musorgski; vähemmän tunnetut venäläiset nationalistit ja romantikot Arenski, Balakirev, Borodin, Aleksandr Glazunov, Glinka, Ippolitov-Ivanov, Kalinnikov, Ljapunov ja Tanejev, joiden teoksissa on usein suurta draamaa ja eläväistä karheutta sekä virkistävän omaperäisiä ratkaisuja; syvän melankolinen Rahmaninov; säkenöivän värikkäät tyylin ja orkestraation mestarit Ravel ja Rimski-Korsakov; Rossini, jonka alkusoitot pursuavat hyväntuulista draamaa ja nerokasta musiikillista huumoria; verrattoman viehätysvoimainen Saint-Saëns; oikukas ja arvoituksellinen Satie; aina vilpittömän puhdas romantikko Schumann, jonka herkän ja runollisen musiikin draama ei koskaan ole ulkokohtaista; pitkäjännitteinen, palkitseva Sibelius, jonka monipuolisessa ja mestarillisesti orkestroidussa musiikissa karu ja herkkä yhdistyvät ainutlaatuisesti; Skrjabin, jonka musiikki tarjoilee pääsyä pakahduttaviin ääniorgioihin; huoleton ja tyylikäs Johann Strauss nuorempi, jonka teoksissa on mainiosti dokumentoitua ajankuvaa; suuri myöhäisromantikko Richard Strauss, joka ottaa orkesterista kaiken irti; Tšaikovski, jonka musiikki on syvästi liikuttavaa, persoonallista ja lyyrisen kaunista; häkellyttävä ja aistillinen Wagner, jonka syvä taiteellinen näkemys valaisee hänen dramaattista ja ajoittain liki ylimaallisen kaunista musiikkiaan; Vaughan Williams, jonka perienglantilaisessa, sulavan melodisessa musiikissa on yllättäviä mystisiä sävyjä; hyväntuulisen vaikutelman jättävä Weber, jonka varhaisromanttisessa musiikissa kuuluu ajoittain jotain häviävän salaperäistä; Zemlinsky, joka suosii vaikuttavia vapaita harmonioita ja täyteläistä, paksua orkestraatiota. Lähinnä 1900-lukulaisiksi tai postromanttisiksi luokiteltavista pidän Brittenin, Coplandin, Gershwinin, Prokofjevin, Šostakovitšin, Stravinskyn ja Szymanowskin musiikista. Nykyään vaikuttavista voisin nimetä suosikeikseni John Adamsin (ei se presidentti) ja Pēteris Vasksin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 15.32 (UTC) Hardstyle, Jumpstyle, hc-techno, trance, Suomirap ja vittu iskelmä --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Tarrrrrkemmin! Suhteesi ns. taidemusiikkiin? Riippuu miltä aikakaudelta. --Neo Abyssos 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) *Käsitelty yllä. Sisältöä saisi olla ja persoonaa. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) *Huhut "klassisen" (huono termi, joka saattaa aiheuttaa sekannusta klassisen kauden taidemusiikin kanssa; toisaalta taas termi taidemusiikki on ällöttävän asenteellinen sekin) suuremmasta sivistyneisyydestä muuhun musiikkiin verrattuna ovat roskaa ja klassisen musiikin piirissä ollaan aina tehty hengetöntä ja mielenkiinnotonta latteutta siinä missä kaikessa muussakin, ja samoissa määrin tietysti myös hyvää shittiä. Ehkä klassisen musiikin historiasta on poimittavissa muutama taiteilija, joiden veroisia ei läntisestä populaari- tai jazzmusiikista, tai kansanmusiikista, tahdo löytyä. Se taas johtunee siitä, että klassista musiikkia sikäli kun se nykyään käsitetään on ollut pitkään olemassa, paljon pitempään kuin rockia tai poppia. (Eihän meille tänne maailmaan ole Shakespearen vertaista kirjailijaakaan viimeisen sadan vuoden aikana ilmaantunut.) Moderni taidemusiikki kärsii akateemisesta omahyväisyydestä, kuivakkuudesta, henkisestä kuolleisuudesta ja riemun puutteesta. On ironista, miten ne, joiden pitäisi olla taidemusiikin kokeilijoita, asennoituvat musiikkiin niin täydellisen teoriakeskeisesti. (Eivät tosin kaikki. John Cage kärsi taidekäsityksessään semipahasta nihilismistä, mutta ei sentään elitistisestä, itsensä haudanvakavasti ottavasta pätemishalusta.) --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.55 (UTC) *Mitä se on? Piekana piekana tön tön --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Suhteesi ns. rockmusiikkiin? Ihan hyvää, mutta rakkaudesta kertovat rock-kappaleet eivät oikein iske. Olen sen verran pahis. --Neo Abyssos 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) *Laaja alue. En pidä vastenmielisenä, eikä kuuntelu tuota tuskaa. En kuitenkaan tunne aluetta kovin hyvin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) *Erittäin moninaiseksi jo kehittynyt musiikin laji, jolta suurin osa suurimmista musiikillisista rakkauksistani myös ovat. 90 % rockista on silti paskaa siinä missä 90 % kaikesta muustakin on paskaa. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.55 (UTC) *Joutunen jakamaan Luoman mielipiteen kyseisestä musiikkilajista. Toivottavasti se suostuu venymään minunkin tarpeikseni, se mielipide. --Päsmäri 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 05.25 (UTC) *Paskaa --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Suhteesi ns. folk-musiikkiin? *Kakkaa --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Ei oikein iske, mutta ei se huonoakaan ole. En ole haitarien, huuliharppujen ja akustisten kitaroiden suuri fani. --Neo Abyssos 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) *Riippuu erittäin paljon tyylistä. Osa tämän piiriin laskettavasta saattaisi kohdallani pudota sietämätön-kategoriaan. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) **Mitä osaa tällä tarkoitetaan? Lieneekö sietämätöntä folk-musiikkia country-ulinan kanssa flirttaileva honotus, varsinaisia kansansoittimia hyödyntävä akateemisten soittajien renkuttama hilipatihippa vaiko mikä? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) *Lajityyppi sisältää tiettyjä mestarillisia singer-songwriter-tyyppisiä artisteja. Esimerkiksi suuri suosikkini Leonard Cohen loksauttaa leuan auki nimen omaan varhaisilla albumeillaan, joilla ei kuulla paljon muuta kuin miestä, hänen lauluaan ja akustista kitaraansa, ja taustalta naisen laulua ja juutalaisenharppua. Muitakin innostavia folk-artisteja on, esimerkiksi Nick Drake ja Bob Dylan ovat nerokkaita, ja kuningatar toki folkrockjazz-mestari Joni Mitchellkin. Folk-ilmaisussa on jotain itsessään viehättävää, rehellistä ja käyttökelpoista, mutta en ole kyllä folk-musiikin suurimpia asiantuntijoita. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.55 (UTC) *Jäänyt aika vieraaksi, mutta joitakin artisteja olen kuunnellut ja arvostan tästäkin piiristä. --Päsmäri 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 05.25 (UTC) Suhteesi ns. jazz-musiikkiin? *Kusta --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Jäänyt aika vieraaksi tämäkin. Eno on kova fani. --Päsmäri 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 05.25 (UTC) :Onko enollasi viikset? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) ::Ei, mutta hänellä on kaljamaha ja silmälasit. --Päsmäri 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.04 (UTC) *Saksofonisoolot lähtevät käsistä. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) **Saksofonia kuuluukin soittaa käsillä. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) Suhteesi sellaiseen musiikkiin, missä vaan naksutellaan jotain perkeleen peltikattiloita Kiasma-teatterissa aamuyöllä? Ja ne perkeleen peltikattilat on arvatenkin varastettu Helvetistä? Ihan kivat soundit varmasti! --Päsmäri 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 05.25 (UTC) *Jumalauta! --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Mitä vittua --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Rock vai jazz? Rock etenee tahdikkaasti eteenpäin, jazz tuntuu jotenkin paikallaan junnaavalta. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Rockiin olen enemmän tutustunut. Jazzia pidetään jotenkin korkeakulttuurillisempana, vaikka tosiasiassa siitä on yhtä paljon tai enemmänkin viihteellistä kakkaa kuin rockista. Niin kauan kuin on ollut jazzia, iso osa siitä on ollut sietämätöntä ajanvietediibadaabaa. Mutta neroja sieltä löytyy, todella. Kuten rockistakin. Samalla viivalla taitavat olla. Häpäti häpäti. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 31. toukokuuta 2010 kello 00.34 (UTC) *Jazz vaikka se on kusta --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Mozart vai Beethoven? Mozart alkaa tympiä. Aina vähän väliä joudun kuulemaan hänen säveltämiään viulunvingutuksia randomeissa paikoissa. Beethoven olisi mukavaa vaihtelua. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Beethoven oli suurempi nero – ylipäätään ketä tahansa neroa suurempi nero – ja Mozart kuulostaa välistä jopa sellaiselta semisietämättömältä hipsuttelulta. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 31. toukokuuta 2010 kello 00.34 (UTC) *Kun kerran valita pitää, niin Beethoven. Beethovenin koko tuotannosta huokuu tietty välitön vilpittömyys ja taiteellinen integriteetti sekä väkevä persoonallinen läsnäolo. Beethovenista ei koskaan saa sellaista vaikutelmaa, että hän tekisi jotakin vain kovention vuoksi tai briljeeratakseen. Tämän voi sanoa mitenkään väheksymättä Mozartia, jonka puhallin- ja pianokonsertot ovat ylittämättömiä ja jonka 41. sinfonia on yksinkertaisesti ilmaistuna pyhä. Mozart on aina täydellinen, muttei silti aina jotenkin inhimillisesti kokonainen. Edellinen kirjoittaja kiinnittää huomiota tiettyyn ns. sievyyteen, jota Mozartin teoksissa, minusta erityisesti hänen oopperoissaan, voi tosiaan havaita. Voisi ehkä sanoa, että Mozart tekee pikkutarkkaa mosaiikkia, jossa jokainen osa on täsmälleen kohdallaan ja harmonisesti, kun taas Beethoven, romanttisen taiteilijan arkkityyppi, on öljymaalari, joka voi vaihdella siveltimenvetonsa intensiteettiä, tarkkuutta ja paksuutta. Beethovenin itsenäisyys, persoonallisuus ja tietty taiteellinen ehdottomuus tuovat hänen teoksiinsa aivan toisenlaista emotionaalista ja jopa moraalista sisältöä. Mozartia kuunneltuani olen usein ällistynyt tai haltioitunut, Beethovenia kuunneltuani taas virkistynyt, voimistunut ja liikuttunut. Mozart ja Beethoven olivat Suuria Taiteilijoita, mutta Beethoven oli myös Suuri Ihminen. --Napoleone Buonaparte 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 15.17 (UTC) *Ketä ne on --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Beatles vai Metallica? Metallica. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Molemmat, mutta Beatles ennen Metallicaa. Tosin kumpikaan ei ole ihan suurimpia suosikkejani. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 31. toukokuuta 2010 kello 00.34 (UTC) *Molemmat kusta ja paskaa --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Mikä on musiikin tehtävä? Nuotion äärellä rummuttelu nosti ryhmähenkeä. Kai se on yhä se tunteiden herättäminen ja kanavointi. Nykyään musiikkiin laitetaan kai myös jonkinlainen sanoma tai piiloviestejä. En tiedä. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Viihdyttää --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Paras biisi? On monia hyviä, muttei yhtä tiettyä suosikkia. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Tuossa eilen se oli Sielun veljien "Turvaa", sitten se on ollut milloin Morrisseyn "Interesting Drug" tai "Last of the Famous International Playboys", milloin R.E.M:n "Just a Touch". Leonard Cohenin "Famous Blue Raincoat" voisi liipata aika läheltä. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 31. toukokuuta 2010 kello 00.34 (UTC) *Katson biisin käsittävän kaikki kokonaisuuksiksi tarkoitetut musiikkiteokset. Bachin Brandenburgilainen konsertto nro. 5, Beethovenin 3. sinfonia ja Appassionata-sonaatti, Brahmsin 3. sinfonia ja 1. pianokonsertto, Brucknerin 4., 7. ja 8. sinfonia, Deliuksen A Mass of Life, Elgarin sellokonsertto, Sibeliuksen 5. ja 6. sinfonia, R. Straussin Metamorphosen, Tšaikovskin 5. sinfonia, Wagnerin Lohengrin ja Vaughan Williamsin Fantasia Thomas Tallisin teemasta. --Napoleone Buonaparte 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 15.43 (UTC) *Kuuntelen vain koko ajan Hard.fm radioo Mistä erottaa toisistaan musiikin, joka on viihdettä, ja musiikin, joka on taidetta? Muusikoiden naamoista. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Jääkarhusta --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Mistä erottaa musiikin ja epämusiikin? Epämusiikki ei kaiketi toteuta musiikin tehtävää. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *En osaa tähän vastata tarkkaan, mutta ainakin minulle epämusiikkia on joka puolella kuuluva (ei soiva, vaan kuuluva) muzak ja IRL-taustamusiikki muutenkin. Lauri Tähkä on epämusiikin välikappale, kun valikoin kaupassa jäävuorisalaattia, ja joku järjetön popitus saastuttaa ääniallot, kun yritän kopissa pöksyjä sovittaa. Tällainen likimain omnipresenssin saavuttanut mökä on epämusiikkia, koska se riistää musiikilta oleellisen ja erottumiseen vaaditun hiljaisuuden vastapainon. Tämä on sanottu hyvin liki 20 vuotta sitten: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRujPQPm0Gw. --Napoleone Buonaparte 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 14.47 (UTC) *Epämusiikki ei ole musiikkia ja musiikki on musiikkia --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Osaatko nimetä yhtään sumqayıtilaista superyhtyettä, joka olisi tehnyt sinuun lyhytaikaisen mutta voimakkaan vaikutuksen post-punkia, konemusiikkia, noise rockia ja skata yhdistelevällä ilmaisullaan? En. --Neo Abyssos 30. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.50 (UTC) *Moiseen en ryhdy ennen kuin sen kaikki jäsenet osaavat nimetä minut! --Päsmäri 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.04 (UTC) *The virtanen band Mitä musiikkia ET voi sietää? Mainitsin jo aikaisemmin, mutta voin tarkentaa syitä. Iskelmää vihaan sen vuoksi, että se on aivan liian imelää, joidenkin kappaleiden sanoitukset tuntuvat minuutissa pieraistuilta, ja yhden päivän aikana voi kuulla 10 samaa kappaletta soitettavan radiossa 40 kertaa. Hip hopin alalaji rap tuntuu inhottavalta egoilun, bling-blingin ja jättiperseisten mustien naisten vuoksi. "Liukuhihnamusiikin" edustajista Hannah Montanasta, Justin Bieberistä, Lady Gagasta, Idols-poppareista ja muista en pidä ollenkaan sisällöttömien lyriikoiden takia. R'n'B on liian imelää ja kuuluu jo periaatteessa liukuhihnamusiikin piiriin - vai kuka pystyy erottamaan Rihannan ja Beyoncén toisistaan? Lisäksi vihaan kaikkea muuta yli-imelää musiikkia ja Ruotsin kansallislaulua. --Neo Abyssos 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) *Banaali Suomi-iskelmä sietää tulla haukutuksi useampaankin kertaan erityisesti rikollisten sanoituksien vuoksi. Rap on ärsyttävää ja sietämätöntä. Kaikki Disney-Gospel-from-Hell tyyppiset R'n'B-mössäytykset ovat kauheita, kuten on muuten tuo gospelmusiikkikin. Ns. tieliikennejazz on äärimmäisen stressaavaa. Virsien joukossa on harvoja, jotka saavat aikaan mitään muuta reaktiota kuin loppuisi jo. Suomalainen kansanmusiikki on yhtä nautinnollista kuin kanteleen nieleminen tuohivirsujen kera. Lähi-idän ja Balkanin popmusiikkityypit ovat rikoksia kaikkea mahdollista vastaan ja niiden kuuntelu aiheuttaa minulla aivojen paahtumista. Kyborgimutanttiartistien, jotka edellä onkin jo käsitelty, riskitön ja haasteeton popmusiikki ei jätä minkäänlaista jälkeä ja muistuttaa huonoa, lässähtänyttä ja kuivaa hampurilaista. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) **Kuinka määritellään "tieliikennejazz"? Virsistä suuri osa on tosiaan hyvin puuduttavia, tosin "Jumala ompi linnamme" on kova, ja ihan hyviä myös kyllä "Maa on niin kaunis" ja "Suvivirsi", minusta. Mitä suomalaisiin kansanlauluihin tulee, niin tämä ei ainakaan ole mitenkään sietämätön. Vaikka on meillä aika mielenkiinnoton kansanmusiikkiperinne moniin muihin kansoihin verrattuna. The foggy dew! --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) *Suurin osa rap- ja hip hop -musiikista, varsinkin tämä nykyinen läpeensä tuotteistettu Ameriikan-shitti. Populääri-nyky-bwwwwlllllöööörööörrrryyääääärrgghhhrruuaaahh-hevi. Sitten tietysti kaikki Lady Gaga / Britney Spears / Justin Bieber -linjalla. Joku Simple Planin tyyppinen tylsä MTV:llä popitettava musiikki, joka on punkin ja alternative rockin oksettavaa irvikuvaa. Kokaiinibiletystositeeveerokki, joka on pullollaan loppuun asti laskelmoitua ja tuotteistettua "paheellisuutta" tai "radikaaliutta". Konemusiikista lähes kaikki tanssittava – paitsi Pet Shop Boys, niin ja IDM-musiikkikin on mielenkiintoista. Kaiken rockissa ja popissakin mukana olevasta vaarallisuudesta kadottava, vasemmalla kädellä hutaisten tehtaassa kauhottu kylmä muovinen iskelmäkaurapuuro. Sellainen klassinen musiikki, joka on tehty vain siksi, että nuottikirjoitus tai sarjallisuus on keksitty. Kristillinen popmusiikki on usein luvattoman nolostuttavaa ja tylsää. Kliininen, kitarasoolontäyteinen, pullisteleva ja mielenkiinnottoman täydellinen progressiivinen rock ('70-luvun oikeasta progesta sen sijaan tykkään kovasti). Kaikki kämänen höhöhö-huumorimusiikki. Ylipäätään musiikkiin joko ei tungeta huumoria ollenkaan, tai sitten tehdään absurdia ja omituista huumorimusiikkia. Pitäkää tämä sääntö perkele mielessä!1 (Yleisinhimillistä ironiaa ja ihmisyydelle ja maailmalle terveellä tavalla nauramista, joka on olennainen osa kaikkea ihan tosissaan tehtyä taidetta, en nyt laske huumoriksi, vaan sellaista huumoria, jonka jo yleisesti mielletään tekevän musiikista "huumorimusiikkia".) En pysty kuuntelemaan niinkään neroa jätkää kuin Frank Zappaa, kun se on kaikessa poliittisuudessa, terävyydessään ja monipuolisuudessaankin sellainen perkeleen hohottelija. Niin ja Hurriganes on kertakaikkisen yliarvostettu rokkibändi. Muutenkaan en tykkää siitä, kun joitakuita kulttuurintekijöitä kunnioitetaan vain sen takia, että he ovat tehneet pitkän mutta löysän uran, tai vain koska kaikki muutkin kunnioittavat, ja tietysti kun se on hieno asia josta meiän suomalaisten pitäs suomalaisesti olla ylpeitä suomalaisittain ja silleen, eiks. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.22 (UTC) *Räppiä, odotusmusiikkia, mainosmusiikkkia (etenkin suomeksi dubattua), liian tiukkoihin puitteisiin sidottua musiikkia, "huumorimusiikkia", tähän mennessä kaikkea Spotifyssä mainostettua, Suomi-iskelmää (tosin senkin piirissä on joitakin artisteja, joita jossain määrin arvostan vaikken juuri kuuntelekaan) ja kaikkea muutakin paskaa. --Päsmäri 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 05.25 (UTC) **MäriEtla A;eöaeOAPEIrf,MAtMJNYTKÄVIJOTAINOUTOaetosmldgsddddddddddddd......--A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) ***En määrittele. --Päsmäri 7. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.10 (UTC) *Suurimmalti osalti rap ja hip-hop ovat mielestäni absoluuttista paskaa. Mielestäni rehellisesti hyviä hip-hop/rap-biisejä on ehkä 5. Liukuhihnatusinapop, jonka tekijöistä Abyssos antoikin jo osuvan katsauksen. Muutenkin tuntuu siltä, että sellaiset artistit ja musiikki jotka ovat yleisesti helvetillisen suosittuja (Idols-tähdenlennot ja muut vastaavat) ovat minun näkökulmastani täyttä sontaa. Inhoan myös erityisesti itsekkäitä, egoistisia lyriikoita.--B14 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 16.22 (UTC) **Mitä ovat muuten itsekkäät, egoistiset lyriikat? Tarkoitetaanko mitä tahansa tekstiä, jota kerrotaan minä-muodossa (jolloinhan kyseessä ei lainkaan välttämättä ole sanoittajasta itsestään kertova teksti), vaiko jotain vittu mä oon liekeissä nyt ja biletän teidät kumoon vittu -räppärien kaltaista? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 18.56 (UTC) ***Sanotaanko vaikka että harva artisti on Cheekiä ärsyttävämpi - ja olen varma, että jos Idan olisi vähääkään musikaalinen ja ryhtyisi laulajaksi, inhoaisin hänen sanoituksiaan.--B14 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 19.29 (UTC) ****Saatana, se "Liekeissä"-musiikkivideo sai silloin toissakesänä minut aivan hysteeriksi itkuraivovitutuksesta! Vieläkin herää viha kun muistaa sen paskarallatuksen ja vielä paskemman videon. Tekisi mieli ihan näin kouluttamattoman alaikäisen puolihullun pätevyydellä diagnosoida sille jätkälle paha narsistinen persoonallisuushäiriö. Tietysti hommassa on olevinaan itseironiaa, kuten melkein kaikessa, mutta se on sitten niin paskaa itseironiaa että sitä voi pitää vain suunnattoman egoilun peiteverhona. On se jännä se ihmisen psyyke. Peitetään epävarmuutta raivostuttavaan egoiluun, jota yritetään meikata itseironiaksi. Jännä on, juu..--A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 19.38 (UTC) *Vanhaa paskaräppiä. Mainstream paskaa. Reggaeta, se on homopaskaa --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) **Reggae on kyllä karseaa epämusiikkivätystelyä, ja lisäksi usein typerän kuuloisella englannin jäljitelmällä, joka olisi saanut jäädä kehittymättä. Homopaska on kiintoisa määre juuri tästä musiikin lajista käytettynä. --Napoleone Buonaparte 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.53 (UTC) ***Joo, tuo on aika... huhhuh. Pimeää touhua. En reggaesta ole hirviän kiinnostunut, mutta aivan varmasti sieltäkin jotain oikeasti mielenkiintoista löytyisi jos vain jaksaisi etsiä. Onpa sillä rastafarihörhö Marleyllakin pari ihan hyvää biisiä. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 21.12 (UTC) Mitten salattujen tahojen käyttöön arvelet täällä kerättyjen tietojen menevän? Epäilen, että Luoma vetää tämän sivun Microsoft Samin läpi, laittaa sen kälättämään niin nopeaa kuin vain pystyy, äänittää, laittaa taustalle syntetisaattoriujeltelua, sotkee äänen aivan tunnistamattomaksi mössöksi ja levyttää koko roskan. Sitte kaikki ostaa sen levyn ja Luomasta tulee rikkaampi ku Yoko Onon ja Bill Catesin äpärälapsesta. --Päsmäri 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 18.07 (UTC) :Tuohan on loistava idea! Tosin täytyy tunnustaa, etten ole kuullutkaan hepusta nimeltä Bill Cates... --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 18.49 (UTC) ::Joku limanen siipeilijä se Cates varmasti on. Minä kirjoitan nopeammin kuin ajattelen. --Päsmäri 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 04.21 (UTC) Nämä tiedot lähetetään jollekin levy-yhtiölle, joka haluaa julkaista jonkin hikisen bändin levyn, joka sisältää nörteille suunnattua musiikkia. Motiivina optimaalisen voiton tavoittelu. --Neo Abyssos 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) :Voin jo nähdä levyn nimen sieluni silmin (ja kuulla sen miellyttävän äänen selkeästi artikuloimana): OMOIDE WA IROASERU – I am the epic retaliator in the darkness of the night – Ai äm thö päsintsöörrrrrrriaiaidiidakkakffoaopu09WUPWUPwupfftarkasesimpev – Kärpäplää mitä saappaita – Musiikkia beepedistiseen makuun... --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.12 (UTC) *Bittiavaruuteen --GUZiBUiCCO 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) Luokka:Kyselyt